Love
by kIoAvIuM
Summary: Mai couldn't hold her breath any longer. She was tired out and the pressure on her chest didn't help much. She was strong, but humans could only take so much. She was drowning, if not metaphorically- so to speak. One-shot, Warnings inside!


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: Character death, Misery... the usual.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts'_

Story: Love

Short one-shot

Mai couldn't hold her breath any longer. She was tired out and the pressure on her chest didn't help much. She was strong, but humans could only take so much. She was drowning, if not metaphorically- so to speak.

She had felt this crushing and sinking feeling only one time before; A few years back after reliving Gene's death through her dreams. She knew what to expect from that experience and this one as well. It did nothing to comfort her for what was to come.

She couldn't speak, couldn't comprehend anything around her. Just a swirl of colors morphing before her cloudy brown eyes.

Mai wondered if dying always felt like this. Was the compression in her chest what everyone else felt when their hearts slowed down? Was the ringing in her ears the only sound one hears before they die? Was all her sooth talking to her mother pointless? Did her mother hear her last words? **I love you?**

She hoped not. She really hoped that it was nothing like this for her parents when they passed away. She hoped that her mother heard her pleas for her to stay alive, to breath, to understand that Mai loves her... not the ringing that shot spikes through her brain.

She was sinking deeper into the depths. The air bubbles escaped her mouth and nose, creating a beautiful illusion that maybe- just maybe she could breathe them back in and refill her burning lungs. Tears were washed away immediately after they had been shed leaving a burning sorrow in its wake. She hoped that the rocks below her didn't impale her.

_'I don't want to die.'_

She had thought those same words multiple times, but today- today she felt their desperate pleas were going to be ignored. She had dreams, so many different hopes for her life and friends. She didn't want to leave everyone behind!

_'Please! I don't want to die!'_

Even as she repeated the thought over and over, her limbs grew cold and her lungs desperate for air. Mai knew this was the end. Her last few moments on earth, but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

_'I d-don't want to die!'_

She tried to untangle herself from the ropes around her ankles, prying into the knots with numb fingers. Mai's movements were slowing, her eyes closing shut in utter despair. She could feel nothing but the current pulling her along below the dark surface. She could honestly say she had never felt this much terror in her short life- even when dreaming. The rocks were coming closer to her... or was she getting closer to them?

_'Naru! OLIVER! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_

Her lungs were clawing for air, her mouth pressed into a firm line. There were no more bubbles left, no more oxygen to breathe in. She knew the quickest way to stop this feeling was to open her mouth and breath in as much water as possible, but her instincts- her human mind wouldn't let her. Not until she couldn't bear the pain any longer, did her lungs cease and her body shook- Mai gasped, lungs sucking in water.

It burned, her face contorting into misery. She couldn't stop herself from taking in more and more and more… It hurt her- she could now say that drowning was the worse way to go.

_'NARU!'_

Her body jerked from side to side, her hands trying to cup her mouth- to force herself to stop taking the murky lake water in. It was useless.

_'Why?'_

She had thought that only a few minutes earlier. She didn't understand what drove him to do this to her. She loved him, she cared for him. She thought she could trust him with her life. He said he loved her.

But in the end she realized the only one she could trust was herself.

Mai's body sank deeper, her eyes glossy- full of horror and pain.

* * *

"Naru?"

Mai called softly, watching the older man turn around to welcome her with his smile.

"Mai, it's nice to see you again."

He had whispered it with such care, his eyes dancing with happiness. He had grown a lot in the last two years he was gone. His hair the same black short length, but everything else about him seemed… more mature. More understanding.

"Naru… what are we doing here?"

She had wanted him to come back for so long, but she wished he would have picked a better spot to talk to her.

They were at the lake Gene's body was found at. Where Gene suffered and Mai confessed her broken heart to the same man standing before her. Before this man, who happened to rip her heart out and stomp on it.

"I… am not quite sure. It seemed fitting."

He murmured out, as if not truly understanding why he stood where he did. Oliver was staring out across the glass lake, his hands stuffed into his black jacket. A small frown tucked itself away and onto his face, eyes drifting shut. He was the perfect picture of sorrow, yet acceptance.

"Oh… what did you need to talk about, ne?"

She had chirped out, her warm smile spreading across her innocent face- causing her eyes to sparkle.

He had smiled. Smiled at her.

**"I love you."**

Mai shuddered, her heart coming to an abrupt stop.

**_'Then why did you kill me Naru?'_**

_'Mom, I am sorry. I guess my time has come sooner than expected. I hope you don't mind that I stay for a bit longer. I don't think I could move on. Not yet. Not after what he did.'_

**"Gene."**

**"Mai."**


End file.
